Utilisateur:Florian Nantes
Trekkie amateur, je rechute régulièrement au fil des années. A noter que j'utilise , un logiciel de sous . Si vous êtes intéressé par une mise en commun des mémoires de traduction, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe. Je joue également sur Star Trek Fédération. Venez nous rejoindre ! Travaux Katherine Janeway "Kathryn Janeway" a été mon premier article "majeur" sur MA. Ca ma occupé au printemps 2007. A l'époque, plutôt que de traduire l'article de MA:EN, j'ai préféré prendre chaque épisode de VOY l'en après l'autre et de faire un résumé de ce que Janeway y faisait... Me suis bien amusé - mais quelques spoilers puisque ça m'a obligé à lire les résumés anglais d'épisodes que je n'avais pas encore vus. Assez content de moi malgré tout, puisque l'article a été nominé dans les articles vedettes. Téléporteur Sur l'article "Téléporteur" de juin 2011 à novembre 2012. Après avoir traduit l'article principal, je me suis attaqué à toutes les pages liées l'une après l'autre de sorte qu'il ne reste plus un seul lien en rouge sur la page... Un travail assez colossal (pour moi en tout cas) qui a nécessité la création de plus d'une centaine de pages liées. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'une bonne partie de ces pages (comme les pages DVD/Blu-ray de chaque film ou certains magazines ou livres) sont des références qui reviennent un peu partout - ce sera toujours ça de moins à faire par la suite. Ouvrages de référence (en cours) En novembre 2012, je m'attaque aux ouvrages de référence. Pas la page elle-même, mais les ouvrages qui y sont référencés - si on peut dire. Pour qu'on retrouve un peu tout le temps les mêmes un peu partout, autant s'en débarrasser maintenant. Contributions Principales ;Episodes/Films * Star trek (2009), section "résumé" (novembre 2011) * Star Trek: Phase II (juin 2012, article vedette) ;Groupes * Gouvernement Provisoire Bajoran (mai 2011) ;Histoire * Histoire ferengie (mai 2011) ;Lieux :Etablissements :* Chez Quark (mai 2011) :Planètes, planétoïdes, asteroïdes, etc. :* Rura Penthe (mars 2012) ;Livres :Ouvrages de référence :* Star Trek is... (mai 2012) :* Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual (décembre 2012) :Romans :* Dark Mirror (novembre 2012) ;Personnages * Kathryn Janeway (avril 2007, article vedette) ;Technologies * Téléporteur et pages liées (juin 2011 à novembre 2012, article vedette), dont: ** Procédures de téléportation spéciales (mars 2012, puis novembre 2012) ** Accidents de téléportation (mars 2012, puis novembre 2012) ;Vaisseaux :Classes :* [[Classe Intrepid|Classe ''Intrepid]] (avril 2011) :* [[Classe Defiant|Classe Defiant]] (janvier 2012) :Sections :* Infirmerie (mai 2011) :* Salle de téléportation (décembre 2011) :* Salon d'observation (novembre 2012) En vrac * Adam Lebowitz * Amplificateur de signal ‎ * Ansata * Antigraviton * Apogee, Inc. * Appareil de téléportation multidimensionnelle * Assimilation * Badlands * Ben Burtt * Biofiltre * Blu-ray * Bobine d'émission * Bobine de phase * Bobine de transition de phase * Bouclier déflecteur * Bouclier magnétique ‎ * Brassard de téléportation d'urgence * Braxton * Bringloid * Brouilleur de téléportation ‎ * Bruce Walters * Captain's Log: William Shatner's Personal Account of the Making of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Champ de confinement annulaire * Champ de dispersion de particules * Charlie Mullen * Chasseur (espèce) * Chef * Chef de la téléportation * Choc de la téléportation * Ciblage électromagnétique * Cinefantastique * Cinefex * Combustion tricyclique * Commentaires audio * Commentaires sous-titrés * Compensateur d'Heisenberg * Compensateur gravitationnel * Console de téléportation * Coque * Cylindre de test * Dan Curry * Danica Erickson‎ * Darrell Anderson * David R. Morton * Dégradation cellulaire * Détecteur * Détonateur remat * Devore * Différentiel temporel * Discriminateur de phase * Douglas Grindstaff * Ducane * Ellen Lichtwardt * Emory Erickson * Erin Hansen * Espèce 10026 * Ethan Novakovitch * Feinberger * Flux de matière * Foundation Imaging * Gorgan * Halkan * Holodeck‎ * Howard Anderson Company * Iconien * Industrial Light & Magic * Inhibiteur de téléportation * Inhibiteur de transition de phase * Intendant * Interférence ionique ‎ * Interlock de téléportation site-à-site * Interlock système * Intercom * Jim Martin * John Dykstra * Journal de téléportation * Kelbonite * Kira Nerys (miroir) * La Nouvelle-Orléans * Lily Sloane ‎ * Magnésite ‎ * Magnus Hansen * Marie Picard * Marqueur de téléportation * Mémoire tampon ‎ * Mémoire tampon multiplexe * Micro-résonateur ‎ * Micro-téléporteur ‎ * Milice bajorane ‎ * Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise * Nervala IV * Nicholas Meyer * Niveau quantique ‎ * Nyrien * Official Star Trek Cooking Manual * Orage ionique * Orage électromagnétique * Orchidée * Ordinateur * Ordinateur central * Patch au viridium * Peter Kuran * Phobie de la téléportation * Plateforme de téléportation * Polaron * Portail iconien * Pourvoyeur (Nacene) ‎ * Première Fédération ‎ * Psychose de la téléportation * Radiations de thoron * Radiations hypéroniques * Radiations thêtas * Résistance bajorane * Rick Zettner & Associates, Inc. * Risa * Robert Goodwin * Robert Sallin * Roger Guyett * Russell Earl * Rutia IV * Scanner à imagerie moléculaire * Scanner à magnétons * Scanner de visée * Scanner paramétrique ‎ * Schéma moléculaire * Sikaris * Sonde * Sphère de Dyson * Stadi‎ * Star Trek Adventure * Star Trek Blueprints * Star Trek Cookbook * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (blu-ray) * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (DVD) * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (blu-ray) * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (DVD) * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (blu-ray) * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (DVD) * Star Trek Maps * Star Trek Monthly * Star Trek Phase II: The Lost Series * Star Trek Science Logs * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (blu-ray) * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (DVD) * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (blu-ray) * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (DVD) * Star Trek (blu-ray film 2009) * Star Trek (DVD film 2009) * Star Trek - The Art of the Film * Star Trek: Celebrations * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (DVD) * Star Trek: Enterprise (DVD) * Star Trek: First Contact (blu-ray) * Star Trek: First Contact (DVD) * Star Trek: Generations (blu-ray) * Star Trek: Generations (DVD) * Star Trek: Generations (musique) * Star Trek: Insurrection (blu-ray) * Star Trek: Insurrection (DVD) * Star Trek: Nemesis (blu-ray) * Star Trek: Nemesis (DVD) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (DVD) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (DVD) * Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion * Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual * Star Trek: The Original Series (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Original Series (DVD) * Star Trek: Voyager (DVD) * Star Fleet Technical Manual * Starlog (magazine) * Système de Tau Ceti * Système nerveux * Taresien * Tau Ceti III * Tau Ceti IV * Téléportation Code 14 * Téléportation fœtale * Téléportation site-à-site‎ * Téléportation suspendue * Téléporteur Mark V * Téléporteur Mark VI * Téléporteur Mark VII * Téléporteur portable * Téléporteur site-à-site * Téléporteur sub-quantique * Téléporteur subspatial * Téléporteur temporel * The Art of Star Trek * The Ethics of Star Trek * The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition * The Klingon Dictionary * The Making of Star Trek * The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture * The Making of the Trek Films * The Star Trek Compendium * Théorème d'Elway * Théorie du téléporteur * Trajecteur spatial * Transpondeur * Transpondeur sous-cutané * Trek: The Unauthorized Story of the Movies * Triacus * Tricordeur médical * Tube de Jefferies * Tzenkethi * Unité de téléportation d'urgence * Ux-Mal * Val Jean‎ * Visual Concept Engineering * Verrou de particules * William Blackburn‎ Post-it * Infobox * Modèles * Redirections